


Dance of the Wolves

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Sunset's Charity Fics [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Geralt watches Jaskier start an impromptu dance in a local tavern. His bard wants him to join in.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sunset's Charity Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/830277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Dance of the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingLassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLassie/gifts).



> Lassie requested "Geralt and Jaskier being in love," and I was more than happy to deliver.
> 
> The Rufty Tufty is a real dance, for the record. I mostly chose it because it was a couple's dance, and because it quite frankly has the greatest name I've ever seen.

Geralt of Rivia could watch Jaskier perform for hours. Not that he would ever admit it to the bard’s face.

There was something so electrifying about seeing someone like Jaskier wholly in their element. When he strummed his lute, the very air around him seemed to fill with energy.

Geralt had spent decades studying magic, mastering it, using it, fighting it. And yet, he had never seen anything quite like what Jaskier was capable of.

It wasn’t any sort of magic Geralt had ever seen before. In fact, he was fairly certain that it wasn’t magic at all. It was just Jaskier, loving being the centre of attention and charming an entire crowd of people with a few chords and a voice like honey.

Geralt had found a shadowy corner of the tavern as he always did when Jaskier performed. He nursed a tankard of ale and watched as the dingy mead hall turned into a dancefloor.

People had started to gather around, pulling friends and lovers to the empty space in front of Jaskier as they danced to the jaunty tune.

This was one of those moments that made Geralt’s heart hurt. He had grown used to his relationship with humanity long ago, but seeing humans relishing in joy and knowing he would only be ostracised if he attempted to join them definitely hurt.

And it was while wallowing in his misery that he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Jaskier beaming at him, offering his hand.

“Would you like to join me?”

Geralt was initially confused that the music hadn’t stopped, but a quick glance over Jaskier’s shoulder answered the question for him. At some point, a couple more wandering bards had joined in, one that was blowing into a set of reed pipes and another diligently cranking a hurdy-gurdy. They made a strange pair, but the tune still sounded lovely between the two instruments.

Tentatively, Geralt reached out his hand to touch Jaskier’s.

The bard pulled him onto the makeshift dancefloor, taking another couple’s place in a Rufty Tufty. The dance was simple, and Geralt was able to follow Jaskier’s motions. He found himself actually enjoying the motions, as well as the elated look on the bard’s face.

After the song finished, Jaskier leaned over and gave Geralt a kiss on the cheek. “I have to play the next one, but it was nice dancing with you. You’re very cute when you smile.”

That was when Geralt realised that he’d started to smile at some point during the dance. He felt his face heat up a bit.

“Don’t get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)  
> Edit: I also made [ some Penguin Classics-style book covers](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/628194264271241216/made-some-penguin-classics-covers-for-my-witcher) for this and my other Witcher fics!


End file.
